


Baby Girl

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Hiatus Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "No, I said we were safer, not safe."</p><p>and this gif (WARNING: NSFW): https://65.media.tumblr.com/43dc86e8aa11784ad75e1d7350f85442/tumblr_inline_oa4amiqErq1r6yqdv_500.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Racing the Raindrops." It's not necessary to read that first, but I still advise you do.

“You said we were safe!”

“No, I said we were  _ safer _ , not safe.”

The Winchesters are arguing in hushed tones over you head, but it's still too loud for the pounding in your skull. You laying on a motel bed, with Sam’s long muscular body stretched out beside you.

You groan and turn your face into Sam’s chest, reaching up blindly with one hand to cover his mouth. “Too loud,” you mumble.

“You’re awake,” he says, pulling your hand away from his mouth. “Fuck, babe, you scared me so bad.”

“What happened?” you ask.

“You don’t remember?” Dean questions, appearing over Sam’s shoulder.

You shake your head and instantly regret it. The throbbing in your skull only intensifies, making you tuck your head into the curve of Sam’s shoulder and whine.

“You were jumped by a vampire- the leader of the nest,” Sam explains. “You hit your head pretty hard and he bit you, but he didn’t feed you any of his blood. We got you all stitched up, but you’ve been out for a few hours. We were going to take you to the hospital if you didn’t wake up soon.”

That makes sense. There’s a dull throbbing on the side of your neck. You remember going into the next with the boys, and hitting your head at least once during a scuffle with a vampire. Dean had ordered Sam to take you to the car, saying it would be safer for you out there. You don’t remember anything after that, which makes sense if you hit your head again.

“How’re you feeling?” Sam asks, big hand gently petting your hair.

“Sore, but I'll live. Did you guys clear out the nest?”

“Yep.” Dean pops the “p,” smirking. “Sammy went a little berserk after the lead vamp took you down. After he calmed down, I took care of the last few and cleaned up the mess. We’ll head back to the Bunker in the morning. I'm going to get food. Do you guys want anything?”

Sam shakes his head, laying down to tuck his face into your neck.

“I could eat. Just grab me a chicken sandwich. Anything too greasy will probably upset my stomach.”

“Got it. You just rest up.”

You wait until the rumble of the Impala fades away before turning to Sam. “You okay?”

“I was so scared, baby girl,” he murmurs. “You weren't moving, and there was blood everywhere…”

“Oh, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm okay, though.” You wrap your arms around him. “See? I'm okay.”

He nods, strong arms around your waist. One hand slips under the hem of your t-shirt, warm on the small of your back. You hook one leg over his hip and grind down on his crotch. You feel his cock hardening almost immediately and a low moan escapes him.

“Fuck, baby girl, we can't do this right now,” he protests, pulling back a little and pushing your leg off of him. “Dean’ll be back soon and you have a concussion. I'm not going to play with you while you don't have all your senses. Once you're better, okay? Next week, for Valentine's, okay? Your concussion should be gone by then.”

You grumble a little, but you have to admit that he’s right. Playing now isn't a good idea.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Good girl. You rest. I'll wake you when Dean gets back.”

* * *

 

A week later, as promised, finds you on your knees in the bedroom you share with Sam, dressed only in a set of lacy lingerie. Your hands are cuffed together in front of you, your gaze level as you wait for Sam to return from his shower. The bedroom door is unlocked and anyone could come in, though it's unlikely. Still, the thought of Dean stumbling upon you like this is highly arousing.

The door opens and Sam enters, dressed only in his favorite pair of jeans. They sit low on his hips. Between that and the telltale bulge, you can tell he’s not wearing any underwear. He’s toweling his hair dry, but there’s still little droplets of water leaving trails down his chest.

“Such a good girl,” he purrs, dropping the towel in the hamper and combing his fingers through his hair. “You were so patient.”

The praise ignites a warmth in your chest. You lean into his touch a little when he cups your chin in one hand. His thumb strokes over your lower lip before pushing into your mouth. You suck obediently, eyes falling shut.

“Fuck, the mouth on you.” You hear his zipper open, then the rustle of his jeans being pushed down. “I washed up good for you, baby.”

For a moment you're confused, but then the hot head of his cock nudges against your cheek. You’re not a fan of giving blowjobs, but if he washes well beforehand you're happy to oblige.

Sam pulls his thumb free and turns your head so his cock rests against your lips. You open your eyes to gaze up at him.

“What’s the safeword?” he asks.

“Red or Wendigo.”

“And if your mouth is full?”

“Three snaps.”

“Good girl.”

With that, he pushes forward, parting your lips and filling your mouth. You relax your jaw to allow him entrance. He did clean himself. You can taste remnants of soap. He’s only at half mast, but you can feel him growing harder against your tongue.

“So hot,” he sighs, one hand holding the base of his cock while the other pets your hair. “My perfect baby girl.”

A blush creeps across your face.

Sam thrusts gently, careful not to push further than you can take it. You run your tongue over the head, rubbing against the glans and the slit. You might not do this often, but you’re a good student. You know just how to drive Sam crazy.

Suddenly he pushes you back, so you fall onto your ass, back against the bed and legs splayed.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby girl,” he promises, kneeling between your thighs. He pulls your hands up above your head. “Keep those there.”

Sam quickly strips you of your panties, tossing them in the general direction of the hamper. He slides his fingers through your folds, parting them, while his other hand rummages under the bed for the box of toys. He pulls something out that you can't see.

“You have permission to cum whenever you want,” he tells you. “But I want you to count.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He leans in to kiss you, slow and passionate. “Good girl.”

Then he pulls the hood of your clit back, presses whatever toy he’s picked right up against the exposed nerve, and turns it on. The vibrations are almost too much. You writhe against him, practically screaming. Your first orgasm comes quickly and Sam doesn’t let up, instead rubbing circles over your clit that pull you straight into your second orgasm.

“Two,” you gasp out, chest heaving.

Sam smirks, pulling the toy back. You’re pretty sure it's just the little egg vibrator and your suspicions are confirmed when he pushes it inside you. Your pussy opens up easily around the intrusion, the vibrations sending bolts of pleasure through your body.

Your dominant leans down to press his tongue against your clit, rolling the little bud around. You whine and your legs thrash as your third orgasm is ripped from you.

“Three.”

Sam pulls out the vibrator and sets it aside. He chooses another toy, this time letting you see it. It’s one of your dildos, a knobby blue thing that's numbered among your top five favorite dildos. It’s not as big as Sam, only eight inches long, but it’s the perfect size for early on in the scene when you’re not as stretched out and the ribbed length of it is enough to drive your crazy.

“You want this, baby girl?” Sam asks, rubbing it over your folds.

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

“So polite, baby girl,” he observes, though you barely hear him. You’re too wrapped up in the sensation of the dildo filling you, rubbing against all your sweet spots on its way in.

He fucks you nice and slow, taking his time pulling your fourth orgasm from you. The number tumbles from your lips, mixed with your cries of pleasure. Sam works you down from your high and pulls the toy out. You slump against the bed.

“How many times do you think I can make you cum with just my hands?” he asks, one finger dipping between your folds to circle your entrance.

“As many times as you want,” you reply.

He grins and kisses your fiercely. He thrusts two fingers into you, crooking them to hit a sweet spot. The heel of his hand presses against your clit. Your hip buck up and Sam moves with you. You end up partially in the bed, supported just by your shoulders and Sam's hand on your pussy. You manage to get your feet under you as Sam gets to his feet. His jeans have slipped down to under his ass, cock hanging hard and leaking between his thighs.

His free hand settle on your chest, thumb on your collarbone, to support you as your twist and moan in the throes of your fifth orgasm.

“Five,” you sob, back arching. “Please, Daddy…”

“One more, baby girl. You can do it.”

You can do it, though you're not sure if you want to. You’re so oversensitive and strung out that the orgasm isn't likely to be very pleasurable. But you nod.

He pushed a third finger into you, stretching you open. It burns a little, but you love it. You hope he’ll fuck you, that would make this worth it.

The hand on your chest slides up to cover your neck, fingers curling. Not pressing, not squeezing, just holding. His thumb lands right on the small bandage covering your healing wound.

_ Such a pretty slut. _

You can feel strong hands that aren't Sam’s on your body, teeth sinking into your neck, a growly voice cooing filth in your ear.

_ Your friends killed my harem. _

Shit, what’s the safeword?

_ You’ll make a nice addition. _

“Sam!” you gasp, writhing in his hold. You bring your hands down, cuffs pressing against his forearm. “Sam, I can't… I can't remember the safeword… I can't remember the safeword-”

Before you can say more, Sam’s gathered you in his arms, cradled against his chest. His quickly undoes the latches on the cuffs. His voice is concerned, but soothing in your ear.

“I’ve got you, baby girl, I’ve got you. You’re okay. I'm right here.”

“‘M sorry,” you manage, struggling to catch your breath. “I couldn't-”

“Don’t apologize. I pushed a limit, you reacted. These things happen.” Sam strokes a hand over your hair. “It’s okay. I'm not mad.”

“I… I remembered some of when that vampire attacked me.”

He presses a kiss to your forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” He shifts you on his lap, and you can feel his erection against your ass. He’s softened a bit, but he’s still hard and you  _ need _ .

“Sam,” you breathe, twisting around so you’re straddling his hips. “Condom.”

He digs one out of his jean pocket. “Are you sure, baby girl?”

You nod. “I need you.”

Sam quickly tears open the wrapper and slides the condom on. You don't hesitate, reaching around to guide him to your entrance and sinking down. He fills you perfectly, stretching you further than any man.

You bounce desperately in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Your mouths are sealed together in a kiss. His hands stroke over your thighs and waist.

It doesn't last long. You’re really sensitive and Sam's on edge from watching you cum so many times. So when your pussy clenches tight around him, his hips jerk and he groans low in his chest. You cling to each other, riding out the waves of pleasure.

“I love you,” Sam whispers against your lips as you collapse against him.

“Mmm, love you, too,” you respond. “Bath time?”

He chuckles. “Alright.”

You hang on as he stands, lifting you. “Don’t forget my duck.”

“I won't, baby girl.”


End file.
